Dispute
by MiniblOnde07
Summary: Une dispute dans un couple rien de mieux pour donner un peu de piment


Fanfiction écrite par KimOunette-miniblonde07

Titre :Dispute

- Si

- Nan.

- Si !

- Nan j'ai dit

- Maintenant çà suffit Dray !

- Tu me parles sur un autre ton. T'es pas mon père

- Encore heureux, qui aurait envie d'être « Monsieur Lucius Malfoy » imita Harry d'un ton pompeux

- « Pourquoi chaque fois qu'il est question de mon père tu es si désagréable ? çà ne te ressembles pas ! » s'exclama Draco en métrisant son énervement.

- Tu dois déteindre sur moi, chéri !

- « Cà c'est dégeulasse » vociféra le blond, laissant libre cours à sa colère.

- Oh excuse moi, chéri, tu dois tenir çà de ton père…

- Pourquoi on en revient toujours à mon père !

- C'est toi qui en a parlé en premier. Toute façon on en revient toujours à lui, c'est pas mon centre du monde tu sais !

- Bien sûr juste parce que môsieur Potter ne s'entend pas avec lui. Même pas capable de se contenir le temps d'un souper.

- Il a qu'à venir moins souvent ! Ton père s'invite chez nous une fois par semaine pour voir son bébé… Franchement je le déteste !

- Mais vas-y te gêne pas. Moi aussi j'aimerais m'engueler avec le tien pour lui demander pourquoi son fils est si borné.

- Mais qu'est que tu fous avec moi ? Dis le moi je t'écoute !

- Quelquefois je me le demande.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux :

« Quitte moi ! C'est pas ce que ton père te dit toutes les semaines ? »

- Mais arrête avec mon père. C'est pas avec lui que j'ai un problème la maintenant, c'est avec toi ! Et puis le mien il est encore en vie !

Il y eut un blanc et Draco sût qu'il avait été trop loin.

Des flemmes de colère passèrent dans les yeux d'Harry. La magie crépita dans les airs. Harry fit éclater quelques verres et lança tout ce qui lui passait sous la main sur son fiancé.

A cours d'insultes, (tout y était passé : jusqu'au –obsédé du sexe – d'habitude çà te dérange pas espèce de balafré aux yeux verts cornichons) ils finirent par se taire, s'incendiant du regard.

L'heure du repas sonna et Harry et Draco s'installèrent à chaque extrémité de la longue table des Malfoy. D'habitude ils mangeaient l'un à côté de l'autre voire l'un sur les genoux de l'autre. Ici ils s'affrontaient, résolus à ne pas s'adresser la parole.

Le pauvre Dobby servit de facteur cette soirée là.

- Dobby, pourrais-tu demander à Malfoy-j'ai-encore-mes-parents de me passer le sel ?

Harry ne remarque pas que Draco avait imperceptiblement serré les dents.  
Il s'en voulait mais ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde.

Le repas se poursuivit dans un lourd silence.

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnette. C'était la voisine : Ginny Weasley.

Cette fille qui aimait Harry dans son cœur depuis ses 11ans, Draco la détestait. Il lui semblait qu'elle était sans cesse après Harry pour qu'il rompe avec lui. Elle s'habillait de façon provocante seulement aux soirées auxquelles Harry assitait. Elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet et par-dessus tout, elle se collait à lui telle une sangsue. Et avec tout çà, Harry disait d'elle qu'elle était mignonne.

Dobby lui ouvrit la porte et elle entra dans la salle à manger.

Elle remarqua l'ambiance lourde et en profita pour faire un énorme sourire et un gros baiser en guise de bonjour à Harry, alors qu'elle n'adressa aucun signe à Draco. Par là, elle montrait clairement où était son « camp ».

Harry lui sourit chaleureusement, d'un sourire réservé à Draco en temps normaux. Il n'ignorait pas que son fiancé détestait la rousse et qu'il était d'une jalousie maladive. Draco sut se contenir et ne fit aucun commentaire (seulement une grimace) quand la rouquine pria Harry de l'accompagner chez elle car elle devait lui raconter ses problèmes de cœur. Evidemment, tous ses copains la quittaient, voyant bien qu'elle était amoureuse de son idole et non d'eux. Elle resta bien une heure ou deux, ne s'arrêtant pas de parler.

Harry était fatigué mais ne voulait pas la chasser. Draco, lui se promenait dans les couloirs, tel un lion dans une cage. Il attendait qu'elle sorte.

Il ne supportait pas de la savoir chez lui, enfin chez eux à lui et à Harry.

Elle sortit enfin, enlaçant Harry et laissant glisser sa main jusqu'au bas (très bas) du dos juste devant Draco.

Harry rattrapa ses mains à tant et la mit gentiment à la porte.

Il soupira et se mit à rire en voyant l'air de Draco qui grommelait entre ses dents que Ginny n'était qu'une profiteuse et une sale peste et blablabla…

Draco avait encore l'air en colère et Harry qui n'était pourtant pas rancunier, se dit qu'il attendrait des excuses et il fila dans la salle de bains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il pénétra à son tour dans la salle de bain, sans faire de bruit, laissant Harry embuer le miroir. Il traça « Pardon » et un petit cœur dans le coin et sortit doucement.

Il ne vit pas le sourire d'Harry qui sortait du bain mais il vit Harry lui-même, encore nu avec une serviette enroulée à la taille venir chez lui et l'embrasser.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore se répétant des mots d'amour et étrangement, le nom de Lucius Malfoy n'apparut plus dans la « conversation » ou plutôt dans les bruits et monosyllabes.

Harry avait raison, Draco était vraiment un obsédé.

Draco avait raison, lui aussi, ce n'est pas Harry qui irait s'en plaindre !

Tous deux oublièrent que la dispute avait commencé pour une simple couleur de cravate. Par contre je peux vous dire que les réconciliations, ils ne les oublieraient pas de si tôt…


End file.
